This invention relates to fluid suction and discharge apparatus, for example fluid compressors, and, in particular, to improvements of a valve mechanism of such apparatus.
A known fluid suction and discharge apparatus includes a cylinder block formed with a cylinder having a closed end and a piston slidably close-fitted in the cylinder. An end plate of the closed end of the cylinder has an inlet port and an outlet port which are connected with an inlet manifold and an outlet manifold, respectively. These two ports are closed by suction and discharge reed valves respectively which regulate communication between the cylinder and the inlet manifold or the outlet manifold.
A fluid is drawn into the cylinder from the inlet manifold through the inlet port and the suction reed valve as the piston completes its intake stroke, and, then, is expelled into the outlet manifold through the outlet port and the discharge reed valve as the piston complete its compression stroke.
The suction reed valve is disposed on the inner surface of the end plate to close the inlet port, with one end being a free end. Therefore, in the intake stroke of the piston the suction reed valve is bent inwardly due to the pressure difference between the inlet manifold and the cylinder so that the cylinder may communicate with the inlet manifold through the inlet port to permit the fluid to be drawn into the cylinder.
If the moving speed of the piston is more rapid in the intake stroke thereof, the suction reed valve is bent more which results in the fatigue or the breakage thereof.
Furthermore, when the suction reed valve is bent, the reed valve oscillates which develops a noise.